


More Than "Nothing But Friends"

by Loser_Angel_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dancing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Dancing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Angel_666/pseuds/Loser_Angel_666
Summary: "To confess to Cas would be more nerve wracking then standing in a room with every angry monster they’ve ever killed. While completely weaponless."if a day (almost) off from hunting, a few brotherly "Suck it up and confess" talks from Sam, and a homophobic ghost can't get Dean to admit his feelings to Cas than what will?Maybe some slow dancing in the library will lead to a long overdue confession.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	More Than "Nothing But Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when this takes place, but I hope you enjoy it anyway
> 
> Also, I'm fairly certain there are no warnings but lmk if I'm wrong and I'll add warnings!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

The hunt had been tough. There were far more vamps than any of them expected and they had to call Cas to heal one of Sam's wounds, but in the end the nest was destroyed and the hunt was a success. So they piled into the Impala and Dean turned up his music and they rode back to the bunker. 

Dean turns the music down slightly when he sees Cas sleeping in the back, and can’t help but smile at the resting angel, ignoring the eye roll from Sam with practiced ease. 

“Another Success Sammy.” Dean says, eyes tearing away from Cas in the rear view mirror. 

“Yep.” Sam grins. Dean had been angry and irritable for the past week after Cas left the bunker for a week-long case without telling them. And as much as he will blame his sudden mood lift on the successful hunt, Sam knows it’s probably mostly because Cas is back. Either way, he’s happy to see his brother happier again.

“So I was thinkin, we just took care of some vamps, Cas just took care of some rogue goddess gone evil, and we don't have any apocalypse hangin over our shoulder for once… why don’t we take a day off?”

“A day off?”

“Yeah, like a family day. I’ll cook dinner, we can have a movie night or something. Maybe a short case in the morning.”

“Alright.” Sam nods after thinking for a moment.

“Alright!” Dean laughs, checking the rearview mirror again. Still sleeping.

Sam falls asleep on the window at the halfway point back to the bunker and Dean revels in the time alone on the road. His perfect place, beside his brother with his angel in the back seat after a good hunt. Music, baby, his family, and the road. Perfection. 

Once they’re back at the bunker, he wakes up Sam and Cas and they head inside and sit down with some beers. 

“Cheers to another win for the Winchesters.” They raise their bottles slightly and Dean kicks his feet up onto the table.

“Cas, you sticking around?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Cas nods. “But I could follow a lead if you want some family time tomorrow. I heard Dean propose a movie night in the car, I wouldn’t want to impose.” Cas smiles, taking another sip of his beer. “You two deserve a break.”

“Cas…” Sam laughs with disbelief.

“Yes?”

“You’re crazy.” Dean interrupts.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re part of the family man. If you think Dean and I don’t want you here you’re out of your mind.” Sam shakes his head and Dean raises his glass to Sam's words.

“I thought you were angry with me though.” Cas turned to Dean. “You seemed to be ignoring me again.”

“I’m not…” Dean looks at him for a second, thinking of how to continue. “I’m only angry that you left without telling us.” 

“I only left without saying anything because you wouldn’t even look at me.” 

Sam looks between the two, unsure of whether or not he should step in or let them work it out themselves. In the end he only takes another sip and sits back.

“I wasn’t. I- Cas. I wasn’t ignoring you.” Dean splutters. Commence intense eye contact and Cas’ confused-eye-squint-stare. After almost a full minute of them just staring at each other Cas sits back again. Sam’s kind of completely over their stupid pining. 

“Just don’t do it again, man. We want you here. Kay?”

“Okay Dean.” 

And the night continues. They have a few more beers and eventually Cas leaves to go to his room and Sam starts cleaning up bottles. Dean helps too and once they’re done he waves goodnight and starts to head off.

“Dean,” Sam calls, stopping him. Dean sighs and turns back. “Give Cas a break, will you?”

“What?”

“You were kind of ignoring him. I’m just saying. Maybe you should be more… open...with him.”

“Open? Sammy what are you talking about?”

“I think you know Dean.” Sam says with a pointed glance and Dean just looks at him for a long second, steadily turning red. He shakes his head and looks down before looking back up at Sam.

“Well I don’t.” denial is a bitch.

“Dean.” 

“Sam.” Dean mocks. And Sam just keeps on giving him his don’t deny it bitch face. So another few seconds and Dean gives in.

“Be more open. That’s your advice?”

“Yes! You can’t deny it. I see the way you look at him.”

“I don’t-”

“You do. Dean. You do. And it’s okay. You’re allowed to.”

“Oh come on, Sammy. He’s an angel. And a guy! What would dad say?” Dean laughs, but Sam seems to think it’s not that funny.

“Who cares what dad would say? He’s dead.”

“I don’t… alright. But you should just drop this. Because I don’t look at Cas. And he doesn’t look at me.”

“Right. Fine.” Sam says, holding up his hands in surrender. “Because you’re both so straight, right?”

“Right.” Dean nods. And Sam laughs, exasperated, rolling his eyes again.

“Fine.” Sam let’s it go, “ But, he looks at you like that too.” Now it’s Dean's turn to roll his eyes as he turns and heads to his room. 

He just lays on his bed for a while watching his ceiling. Thinking. About how he still works so hard to keep up these pretenses. About how Sam clearly knows how he feels about Cas. And he didn’t hate him for it. So yeah, maybe he can’t tell Cas how he feels yet… but why is he still hiding the fact that he likes men too? 

And what if Cas does like him back? This isn’t a simple crush. A stupid feeling. This is their lives. Cas is all Dean has besides Sam. And to lose him would destroy him. What if he confesses and it scares Cas off? Or they get together and then Cas gets killed?

But what if Cas is killed thinking Dean doesn’t love him? What’s worse? 

But to confess to Cas would be more nerve wracking then standing in a room with every angry monster they’ve ever killed. While completely weaponless. So maybe that can go to the backburner. At least for now. And maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to casually mention being bisexual or whatver. If it comes up. 

Dean falls asleep feeling slightly annoyed at Sam and at his own thoughts and completely exhausted from thinking about things he’d spent so long shoving to the back of his mind. It’s been years. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he should ‘open up’. 

***

Cas comes into the kitchen the next morning while Dean is making breakfast. He has on some music and is moving around cheerfully as he fries up some bacon. 

“Hey, Angel. You want bacon? “ He asks, using the spatula to transfer it to a plate.

“Alright,” Cas takes a piece and sits down at the counter. “Is Sam up?”

“Yep, he came in earlier but then he left to go get some of his gross fake bacon from the store.”

“I thought he just got more yesterday?” Cas looks up at Dean, who looks back with a shrug and a look of fake guilt.

“I threw it out.” He flips the pancakes then puts down the spatula and turns up the music. “Cas, this is a good one, I put this song on your tape right?”

“Yes, I believe you did.” Cas smiles and stands up when Dean offers him a hand.

“Come on man, loosen up, dance a little, have some fun for once.”

“I have plenty of fun Dean.” Cas says, but he still allows Dean to take his hands and pull him around the kitchen. 

The song is upbeat so it’s not a slow dance, but it still feels like another level of friendship. Another boundary they were sometimes too afraid to cross. Allowing themselves to smile with each other. To be carefree. Hand in hand as they moved around to the music, laughing. As the song ended they found themselves closer then when they began. Dean leans his head down on Cas’ shoulder as he laughs and Cas has a hand on Dean's back and a big smile on his face.

Then Sam walks in. 

“Hello Sam.” Cas says, and Dean pulls back quickly, still holding one of Cas’ hands where Sam can’t see, looking at his brother with a warning glare.

“Hey,” Sam greets, smiling awkwardly. He turns his back to put away the food he brought back and also to let them regain the “friendship composure” they seem to have broken without realizing it. “I smell burning.” He says, turning to look at Dean, who’s now patting Cas on the shoulder.

“What?” Frantically Dean moves back to the stove and grabs at the spatula, “Shit, shit shit,” Cas is holding back a smile and Sam is holding back laughter as Dean scrapes burnt pancake from the bottom of the frying pan.

***

A few hours later and Dean is playing chess with Cas while Sam goes through the last of the library records.

“Who’s winning?” Sam comes by, offering them a bite of his healthy kale chips. Dean refuses, but Cas actually takes one.

“I am.” Dean moves his queen to the diagonal of Cas’ king. “Checkmate.”

“I’m letting him win.” Cas whispers to Sam so Dean can hear him.

“Hey!”

Dean flicks over Cas’ king in defeat when his phone dings with a text.

“Who’s that?” Sam comes up to their table.

“A friend of Jody’s has got a ghost problem.”

“Huh, something simple?”

“Seems like it. They’ve already got the victim pattern and the motive, they just need the guy's name and for us to get rid of him.”

“Alright so… we gonna go?”

“I think it's just a small salt n’ burn a few towns over.” Dean says. 

“Sounds good should I get the salt guns?”

“Nah, why don’t- why don’t you finish up here, I’m sure Cas and I will be able to get this one on our own.” Dean pats Sam on the back and looks to Cas, who stands and nods in agreement. 

“We’ll be back in a few hours then.”

“Okay, well, have fun?” Sam says. Then he catches Deans eye and sends him a look that Dean pointedly ignores. 

They pull into the driveway of the last victims house and knock on the door. A young woman with shoulder length hair and glasses answers. She seems scared, but she must have been expecting them and pulls Dean and Cas inside. A salt line has been poured along the doorway.

“Great, Jody said you’d be here sooner.”

“Sorry, Had to stop for gas.” Dean says and the girl nods. “I’m Dean. This is Cas.”

“I’m Anne.”

“So, what’s going on.”

“Well uhm, I’ve been having bad dreams right? About this guy attacking me and Izzie. And then, one night I- He was there and he got into my girlfriends head, and she came after me. So I ran and she left. She just… walked out the door, so I called Jody and She told me to put salt down.”

“Okay, so you don’t know where she is now?”

“No. but I kind of was afraid this would happen. I should have called sooner.” Anne looks like she’s about to cry.

“Why?” Cas sits next to Anne on the couch and Dean takes the chair across from them.

“Well, this has been happening to all the other gay couples here. First someone kills their partner, then they shoot themselves and the house goes up in flames. Two couples are dead already.”

“So you think it’s targeting people based on their sexuality?” Anne nods and pulls at her sleeves.

“I looked it up and the man who founded the town was known for being homohobic. He would burn down peoples house if they were roumored to be gay. I think- I think it’s him.”

“And what do you think brought this on? What angered him?” Cas questions.

“Well, the town recently put a pride flag up next to the town hall. Would that do it?” 

“That’ll do it. We just had to run into a homophobic ghost, huh.” Dean grumbles. Cas finds the name of the guy while Dean gets the stuff from the trunk and fifteen minutes later, they’re getting ready to head to the cemetery. 

Except Izzie chooses that moment to show up outside the house. Anne starts crying and Cas grabs the fire poker and steps out the door and over the salt line, Dean behind him with the salt gun.

Izzie sends Cas flying back against the side of the house and Dean comes forward with the gun before he too is sent flying. Cas comes up behind her and uses the blunt end of the fire poker to hit Izzie over the head. 

Upon impact with the iron poker, the ghost shrieks, leaving Izzie’s body and Dean reaches for the salt gun, he shoots at the ghost and it vanishes. Cas is Carrying an unconscious Izzie back into the house and Dean closes the door behind them, making sure the salt line is still intact. 

“She’s unconscious, but I’ve healed any damage, she should be fine when she wakes up.” Cas tells Anne.

“Don’t leave the house until we’re back to give you the okay. Okay?” And then Dean and Cas are hurrying to the cemetery.

It doesn’t take long to find the right grave. And with their combined effort, the digging goes fairly quick as well. Although it is harder in broad daylight. Once they reach the coffin, The ghost makes its appearance, grabbing Cas’ head before it possesses him. Dean's eyes go wide as he works quicker to pry open the coffin and douse the body with gasoline.

The possessed Cas comes at him swinging and Dean tosses salt at him to force him away while he struggles with the lighter. He grabs hold of him around the neck and pulls him backwards away from the grave, Dean struggles to kick him away as his breathing becomes blocked, quickly lighting the flame and throwing it down into the grave while trying to pull Cas’ arms from around his neck.

Finally the fire engulfs the ghost's body and it separates itself from Cas as it goes up in flames, leaving Cas on the ground looking wiped out.

“You okay?” Dean asks, helping him up. He nods and they cover the grave again before driving back to Izzie and Anne’s place.

“Your ghost is dead, times two, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Dean grins. And Anne thanks them before they’re back on the road.

***

When they get back to the bunker they find a note saying Sam went for a run, so they settle around the table with some drinks and talk for a while. When Sam gets back he gets in the shower and once he joins them, Cas offers to call for pick up. They decided that sometimes, getting takeout was rewarding enough and it gives Dean a break from homemade dinners. Plus he had cooked a big breakfast.

“How’d the case go?”

“Good. It was simple, homophobic ghost killing gay couples, it came after us while we were trying to burn it’s bones, but it got what it deserved.” Dean says and Sam nods.

“A homophobic ghost went after you?”

“Heh, yeah, it did.”

“Just last night you told me you were straight.” Sam jokes, expecting Dean to defend himself. Instead Dean simply shrugs.

“Guess I was lying.”

“You guess… what?” Sam looks at him in surprise.

“It probably just attacked us because we attacked it.” Dean shrugs. Then pauses, looking at the table before looking back up at Sam. “But I’m also not as straight as I say I am.” Dean takes another sip of his drink while Sam gapes at him.

“Good for you, Dean.” He says finally.

“It’s really not that big a deal, you can close your mouth now.”

“Right, I just thought you’d be in denial forever.” Sam said.

“Well I wasn’t in denial. I just let you think I was.” Dean huffed and Sam looks at him, then wonders whether Cas and Dean actually had their shit together behind Sam's back. 

“Wait… are you and Cas…?”

“What? No! No. Cas and I are nothing but friends. I just. I’ve kissed dudes before. Even back when Dad was still alive. He got angry about it. So I stopped. I guess… I feel okay about it now.” Dean mumbles.

“Alright, well I’m glad you’re okay with it.” Sam nods. “I’m okay with it too. That shouldn’t even be a question, but just so you know.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

“So… Cas?”

“What about him?”

“I know you’re worried about him, but-”

“Family doesn’t work for us.” Dean cuts Sam off, examining the ring his drink made on the table with intensity.

“Why not? It can if it’s Cas.”

“Because Sam. He could be killed. He could be taken. Monsters could take advantage of this.”

“You really think they don’t know?”

“What is there for them to know?” 

“Only the fact that Cas rebelled against heaven for you.”

Dean only looks at Sam, as if waiting for the point to be made. 

“Dean, I know you just came out-”

“Sammy…”

“And I don’t wanna push it, but-”

“Sammy.”

“It’s a bit obvious,” he whispers. Cas appears in the doorway a moment later to find Dean glaring at Sam, who seems completely unbothered.

“What happened?” Cas sighs.

“Nothing,” Dean huffs at the same time as Sam says “Dean’s an idiot.”

“We should start the movie, how about a classic, Cas, you seen all the Star Wars?”

“I thought you guys marathoned it together,”

“We didn’t do the first three, only the main ones. But maybe we should catch up on some horror movies!”

“I don’t know why you like those.” Sam says.

Just over two hours later, the movie is coming to an end. Sam gets up tiredly to take care of his trail mix bowl, because he’s one of those weirdos who eats trail mix instead of popcorn at the movies. Then he’s off to bed and Dean is left alone with Cas. 

“Are you going to bed too?” Cas asks Dean.

“Nah, I’m not really tired. You?”

“I don’t need much sleep. I was thinking of trying to put names to the unlabeled inventory. The lists are in the library.”

“I’ll help.” Dean offers, but they only get through a few of the odd artifacts before Dean is switching the record player’s volume up a few notches and trying to get Cas to put down his papers.

“Dean, what are you doing,”

“We don’t need to do this now, dance with me.”

“Dance with you?” Dean flushes but keeps his casual demeanor and rolls his eyes.

“That’s what I said.” He grabs Cas’ hands and swings them back and forth a bit. The song is slow but they dance at a slighter faster pace, afraid to cross from platonic into romantic. (Although lets be honest, is anything they do ever platonic?)

The song comes to an end, another slow song comes on after it and Cas moves one of his hands to Dean's shoulder, pulling him in closer. Dean moves his free hand to Cas’ waist under his trench coat and they sway back and forth, unconsciously getting closer until Dean is overly aware of how blue Cas’ eyes are. How soft his hand is. How warm his presence is.

They’re almost chest to chest now and Cas is looking deeply into Dean’s eyes. They’ve been here before, this kind of staring isn’t uncommon for them. But their closeness makes it even more intense. Dean feels his face heat up and Cas swallows. 

Dean adjusts his grip in Cas’ hand, holding tighter. All the feelings he’s had for the man in front of him slowly surfacing in a way that can’t be ignored. 

“Cas?” Dean whispers.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m sorry, for being an ass to you.”

“I’m sorry for leaving without telling you all those times.”

“It’s fine, just leave a note next time, at least.”

Cas pulls Dean against his chest. “I will never leave you Dean Winchester, and I won’t take week long cases without calling.” Dean chuckles.

The intimacy of this, dancing, chest to chest, hand in hand, nearly nose to nose. Dean still feels a hint of fear holding him back. Cas has always crossed lines without thought to what that means. What if he simply sees Dean as a good friend. Worse; a brother.

“Dean, stop thinking so hard.”

“What?”

“I can tell, you’re thinking. You’re thinking about whether or not you should stay here with me or go to bed to pretend this never happened.”

“Pretend what never happened?”

“Don’t walk out of here, Dean,” Dean is silent for another moment.

“I can’t. Maybe I could’ve last month. Last week even. But I can’t now.”

Cas doesn’t say anything, so Dean continues.

“Cas, you have to know that even though I’ve shoved… this to the back of everything, I would never be able to walk away from you. You’re family.”

“But?” Cas sighs.

“But what if something finds out and uses this against us? What if I lose you?”

“Dean, both of those things are likely to happen regardless of what happens here.” Cas reasons. “Naomi made me kill thousands of you to try and reset my loyalties to heaven. We have both been on our deathbeds too many times to count. This won’t heighten the stakes.”

“I know Cas. I’m just… afraid.” Dean says. And Cas nods, beginning to let go of Dean.

“I know Dean.” He says and Dean's hand feels cold without Cas’ in it. So he reaches out and holds it again. Cas gives him a tired look. They’re both tired.

“I guess I’m more afraid of losing you before we get to be more than this.”

“More than what?”

“Cas,” Dean starts, but he doesn’t know how to finish. Doesn’t know how to say he’s sorry for everything he’s done to hurt Cas. Doesn't know how to say he cares for him too much. Doesn’t know how to say he needs him here. Doesn’t know how to say he loves him. 

Dean has said it all before. Hidden it behind rolled eyes and angry outbursts, only becoming real when one of them is dying or dead. Only said truly through prayer or thoughts or in dreams. Dean doesn’t know how to say any of it out loud now. Not when he’s set himself up to be so vulnerable. Not here while Cas looks at him with those eyes.

He can’t say it, so he does the next best thing. He steps forward, reaching out and pulling Cas’ head towards his. He pauses right in front of him, so Cas knows what’s coming and has time to react. Cas leans forward too and Dean smashes their lips together. Sliding his fingers into Cas’ hair and his other hand under his trench coat and over his shoulders. 

Cas’ hands pull Dean closer by the waist, one reaching up to fall lightly on Deans cheek. His lips are soft, and they’re both smiling into the kiss. Pulling away and still pushing closer, arms wrapped around each other, holding on so tightly, so sure, it might just make up for the ten years they pretended they were nothing but friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was kind of a mess lmao, I didn't have a plan when I started to write it
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
